My Nightmare
by WolvesKey
Summary: Based upon a nightmare I had a while back. Unrelated to storyline. Self-insert. Slight crackfic. Alma welcomes flames.


**A/N: Hi my little zombies! I know I should be focusing on my other two stories, but for the moment I thought it'd be best if I wrote for a different genre so that I have a bit of variety. This story is based upon a nightmare I had under two years ago, I did post it up on 'Quizilla', but decided to put it up on here. This is obviously gonna have a self-insert and there'll be a **_**lot**_** of randomness-sorta like a crackfic but with more sense and detail. I really don't care about flames for this story since I made NO effort whatsoever to keep it to the storyline, I wrote this because the nightmare at the time was playing on my mind and I decided to get it off my mind by writing about it. But for those of you that are genuinely interested, I hope you enjoy the story for this is my first FEAR story and I haven't played the game-though I've watched them on 'YouTube' out of interest. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: This story is totally unrelated to the plot of the games; this is a minor crackfic and a self-insert.**

**My Nightmare: F.E.A.R Alma**

I glanced about myself, panic welling up within me, funneling up, higher and higher, like some sickening, vile heat that refused to let go, even though I was strangely feeling as though my body was on fire, I still couldn't relinquish its hold upon myself, and I remembered that I was frightened-but what of?

I look around myself as the darkness descends and leaves me stood in what appeared a building of some sort…a hospital perhaps?

My face screwed-up seeing the shiny white tiles on the floor and walls, it was too clean for my liking and too bland…where was I?

I lifted a hand casually in front of myself and felt what would be known as a huge crate, it was black and solid, and for one thing I weren't at all sure if it were a crate, but it was definitely black and held the same shape.

I heard sounds coming from far ahead of myself, I wondered what they were, it sounded like there was a small hurricane inside the hallway, and it was only when I slowly stepped out from behind the crate, that I realised I was right-how was that even possible?

Chairs, tables, plants, pens and other random objects were billowing about in the tornado-like wind that was ascending down the hallway-right in my direction; it seemed that smoke was spreading throughout the wind, making it impossible to see clearly at what was going on.

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed more of these black crate-like shapes were blocking me from running away and hiding-maybe I'll be safe in-between the crates?

Highly doubtful, the tornado looked very strong, and it was only as it passed the third room that held yet another pair of elevators that I saw something shining from the smoke-like wind, I squinted my eyes to get a better look and found to my confusion it was a pair of red eyes, they were piercing through the smoke and at me, that was when a body formed from the smoke, I felt terror run it's sickeningly icy caress down my spine as I shivered involuntarily, the figure appeared to that of a mere woman, her long, greasy black hair seemed to be stuck to her body-which I found to my surprise was naked, she wore nothing, and yet, was coming at me in what looked to be such a rage, for the expression on her face was less than the cheerful greeting I was used to receiving from many others.

Her eyes were wide with that evil, murderous look I'd never seen before, her red eyes glittering at me, the rest of her features were screwed-up, she had what appeared to be wrinkles, but what I knew was that she wasn't old, well, she looked to be in her mid-thirties, but she was completely anorexic, appearing dead, yet she was very much alive.

As she loomed closer towards me within the tornado, rushing through the hallway, a piercing scream breaks through the dreaded silence, the lights down the hallway flicker, some go off, others continue flickering.

I could see it now as I quickly moved back to hide behind the crate for protection, though knew that my fright wouldn't help me to get away from this situation, I was shit-scared, I knew who she was, I'd seen her on YouTube clips, promoting the game; F.E.A.R, she was Alma, the main evil character was here, rushing towards me through the air on a tornado-and she was going to kill me.

I knew my death was coming, yet, within my terror, I realised I didn't want to die-I wanted to live, I wanted to get away from this…monster.

Yes, that was what she was, I'd seen her before, she'd killed so many people, she had freakishly powerful abilities, she could make a person's skin melt, she could create explosions and fire from nowhere, she could summon ghosts, control peoples bodies, create illusions, portals and send blasts of energy as well as using telekinesis and teleportation-she was the ultimate enemy, and what did I have?

Nothing.

And what was worse, I was going to die alone.

I was petrified as the tornado suddenly blew past the dark crate that was shielding me, I look up and she's there, hanging over the top of the crate, she smiles that sick smile, her thin, stick-like arms swung at me as her long-pointed nails aimed to scratch me across my face, wanting to rip me apart, I jumped back, crouching down, allowing myself to cower in fear, for she was fear itself, she was going to kill me, and I was going to die alone.

I looked away as I move along to my right, trying to hide myself away from her, but was stupidly trapping myself there, I look to my left and there she was again, coming at me, raising her thin arms, trying desperately to scratch my face off, I screamed, holding my hands in front of my face in a desperate hope to cling to the last few minutes of my life that I had left, her bright red eyes kept staring at me; unblinking.

And before I knew it, I could see my blood splashing through the air, as she scratched viciously at me, like a mad-woman, I was shocked, but then a knew urge came to me, one I was very confused about, but didn't deny it-I was determined not to die here.

I licked the blood from my wounds on my hands, just as she was about to take the plunge, I smear my blood all over her face, she quivers and her terrible, high-pitched scream pierces the air once more as she stumbles back slightly, I look at her in determination, a sudden longing to get as far away from her as possible.

I thrust my hands towards her, a red aura-like light transfixed around her disgustingly, bony body as white balls and streams of light come from my fingertips and all around myself, the light shoots towards her in blinding speed, it was so bright and powerful, her horrible scream died away within the light and I had to close my eyes, as darkness slowly descended around myself once more.

Only to open my eyes again and find myself standing exactly where I was before, I looked around myself in fright, wondering where Alma was, was she going to come down the hallway again? Was she going to try and tear me apart like she only tried to do minutes before?

However, I move round the crate, standing in the middle of the hallway this time, I find everything as it was before I'd somehow made her disappear.

I looked down at my hands, dazed, wondering how I was able to conjure up such power, and I was surprised to find my wounds on my hands were completely healed, they weren't there anymore!

I shook my head slightly, knowing that there was no way, a mere human could make a creature such as Alma with unbelievable powers disappear…but she had, and I was the one to do it.

Triumph washed over me then, but the dread never left, for I knew she was still in the building, she was still somewhere, probably regaining her strength from the sudden burst of power I'd conjured from my fingertips as if it were second-nature.

Things were getting really weird…

I look around myself, standing round the corner to a hospital room, for some reason there was a girl beside me, she was clinging to me, she looked around the same age as myself, she had long red flowing hair that went down to her waist, just like mine-except mine was blonde, her eyes looked brown but had small flecks of green that would shine in the flickering lights of the hallways, whereas mine were dark blue.

I didn't know who she really was, but I knew she was my friend and I could trust her with my life.

I was first to look round the corner, her hands clung to the back of my shirt, as if something would grab me from the front, attempting to drag me off that she'd hold me back.

The lights above were still flickering, but something had us being very cautious, and I knew it wasn't because there could be others here, oh no, the reason we were being so careful, was because Alma was still around somewhere in this seemingly isolated building, and that was what had us both scared.

To my relief there weren't anyone around, it was rather quiet, except for the flickering of the lights and a door swinging open and closed-wait! What?

My eyes narrowed on the swinging door, there's no way that doors could swing on their own, that was certain, but, I knew I wasn't in reality, I knew I was asleep and this wasn't real, but it felt real, it really felt as though I was here and with this girl, though her name didn't come to mind, but it felt as though we'd been friends for such a long time.

However, I had other things to handle now, instead of deciding what was reality and not, I looked over my shoulder at the girl beside me and muttered "There's a door swinging over there…it's moving on its own…"

I saw her face pale immediately, she looked very scared and like she was going to be sick and I couldn't blame her, for I felt very sick myself, my hands felt clammy and I found that my voice was a mere squeak when I spoke-because I was so frightened.

I was hoping I weren't going to run into her again, I didn't want another heart-stopping fight like that one just a few minutes before, I didn't need to be petrified anymore than I was now.

I tried to fight down the rising panic as I decided to go across to the room, where the door was swinging and see what's inside, but something was holding me back, and I didn't know what it was, the girl was no longer holding onto my shirt, and I nodded to myself once, as I all but held my breath and walked out from where we were hiding, the girl immediately called to me in terror "Jessica! Don't go!"

I could tell she was scared probably as much as me, maybe more, but my will and determination was stronger, I wasn't going to let myself get killed in this now untidy and dirty hospital, the tornado-like wind had caused so much damage, it seemed that Alma had rushed through every hallway, riding out every piece of furniture and chucking it anyway carelessly.

I wondered if the girl had a run-in with Alma? Surely she must've done if she was still alive and frightened like myself? But, it couldn't be possible, she would've been dead within mere seconds, like I would've been if I hadn't used that strange power…did she have some sort of power too?

If so, I wanted to know what, maybe having her around, wasn't such a bad thing after all, she didn't seem like trouble and although I barely knew anything about her, I could tell we were friends, and had been for some time.

Just what has my dream-self been doing all these years? Battling demons? Making friends with people that my conscious from reality doesn't even remember making? Hanging around in random buildings like a hospital?

I paused on my walk, standing in the middle of the corridor, as something hit me, and no, I weren't referring to a piece of furniture, why weren't there anyone else in this hospital?

Hospitals have patients…but there were none, and for some reason I was positively sure about that, well, there wouldn't be if Alma has been flying through the hospital like some psychopathic monster that likes to tear her victims apart.

I shivered as I remembered our short battle, and I knew that it could stay that way, I didn't want to see Alma again and I didn't want it to be painfully long, short is good, and as long as I came out the victor at the end, I weren't bothered.

Shaking my head lightly, I glance back over my shoulder to my new friend, the thoughtful smile disappeared on my face as soon as I noticed what appeared to be black smoke whirling from the tiled floors behind her, there wasn't any time to think, I just screamed, my mind one big-scream, desperate to save her.

"ASHLEY!"

Was that her name?

It must've been for she responded instantly and her head snapped up to look at me, noticing the warning in my voice.

She noticed the terror in my eyes, written all over my face, she suddenly became frightened, her body rigid from tension as she stared at me with wide eyes, before turning round slowly to look behind her, what she saw made her jump almost all the way over to me as she screamed, wrapping her arms around me, her smaller form shaking uncontrollably.

Red sparks starting flickering from the black smoke, giving us some kind of warning that Alma had returned, she'd found us, and I knew we had to run as far away as possible, I ripped myself out of Ashley's arms, grabbing her right hand with my left one, I took off down the hall in a dead-bolt run, determined to not get into another fight-I may have had the help of some awesome powers before, but there couldn't be any guarantee that I'd be able to summon them again and survive a second time round, I should consider myself lucky I was still alive.

I didn't look over my shoulder, not even once when we were racing as fast as our legs would carry us, Ashley didn't get a chance to look back either, all I could hear were her heavy pants and my tiny gasps, there were no other noises, and I wondered if we were still being pursued?

I inched my head back a little, just wanting to catch a small glance behind us, and immediately regretted in doing so, because there she was, Alma, flying through the air on an even darker cloud than before, her anger written across her sunken face, and my eyes widened in a new terror, Ashley saw my expression and she too looked scared, for she knew what I'd seen, it was like she could see Alma's reflection in my eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, yet, before she could do so, the black cloud swirled around us, making it difficult to see anything, my eyes grew heavy, my legs slowed-just as Ashley's had, and before I knew it, I was once again falling towards the familiar darkness, that I was hoping wasn't death and was the moment where I'd wake up back in reality.

But it weren't meant to be so.

For the next minute I opened my eyes, I found myself staring up at the white ceiling, with a heavy sigh I knew I was still asleep, still back in the horrible hospital, and hopefully not alone.

On that thought I sat up straight, my head whizzed round and my eyes locked onto Ashley sat in a chair next to me, her eyes looked sad, but she smiled warmly at me, before relief flowed through her, it went through me too, for I'd thought we'd both been killed, or at least she'd been killed.

Yet, I found myself glad that weren't true.

"How long have I been out?" I asked on a mutter, raising a hand to my head, strangely enough I felt fine, I looked down at my hands, pulled the collar of my shirt to look down my chest, lifted the legs of my jeans up to spy my bare legs.

There was nothing wrong with me, I was still in one-piece!

But how?

"A few hours, when I woke up, some men were here to help us, they brought us here, apparently one of them is your dad, we were very lucky…" Her voice trailed off, as she went into deep thought once more.

My dad? What the hell was that idiot doing here?

I snort loudly, huh! Trust him to turn up when the situation is all over!

Ashley stared at me, I smiled in return, and slowly stood up, my legs were a little wobbly, but Ashley held my hand and escorted (okay, helped) me out of the horrible, bland room.

We approached the door, and then, who else, but my dad appears from the corridor, before I could register anything, I was scooped up in my dad's arms, he was hugging me so tight that I found it difficult to breath, he was sobbing loudly like a woman, it was embarrassing, but Ashley stood by our sides and just giggled lightly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him, shooting him a glare as I stated "You shouldn't be here!"

Dad wiped his nose and eyes on the back of his sleeve, which I grimaced at, secretly deciding _not_ to touch that sleeve ever again, he gave me an apologetic look, rubbing the back of his neck, and he answered "I'm really sorry! But I couldn't leave you here all alone!"

He soon began patting me on the head with his right hand, the left rubbing my shoulder, bawling his eyes out once more, asking tonnes of questions, that went on deaf ears, as I ignored him, my eye twitched as I smacked his hands away from me and I dragged him (by his clean sleeve) and Ashley out into the corridor, stopping there I stated "We're leaving. Now."

Dad looked as though he were about to argue back, but my eyes narrowed dangerously at him, warning him _not_ to push me.

I turned, Ashley and dad following me, until a man, wearing similar clothes to my dad's came running up to us, screaming "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! THERE'S A BOMB!"

I mentally smacked a hand to my forehead, _what next?_

Wrong question.

My mouth hung open and Ashley paled more, looking extremely alarmed, however, dad chose to ignore that and ran off to save some woman he began shouting about, I didn't have the faintest of whom he was relating too, but I was terrified for his safety…not that I would ever admit that aloud, of course.

"Come back here you stupid arsehole! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him, trying to make him hear me, taking a few hesitant steps towards his disappearing figure.

All of a sudden sirens broke the eerie silence, Ashley raised her hands to her ears, the noise making us jump, the mysterious man grabbed Ashley by the arm, she in turn grabbed me, and I screamed for dad once more.

Before he disappeared round a corner, I heard him shout "_I won't leave without her!_"

Who was this _her_ he was shouting about?

I didn't have much time to ponder over that thought, for now we were being thrust into a waiting and open elevator, rumbling and sirens were all that were thrashing through my ears, and it even hurt to think, Ashley was still wincing from the loud sounds emitting from all around us, and I couldn't blame her.

Whoever installed the alarms must've been partially-if not-fully deaf, I grimaced.

Cracks were seen visibly through the walls, like something…or more like _someone_ was tearing the building apart, rubble and dust began falling through the gaping holes in the elevator roof, and Ashley clung to me tightly, desperate and scared.

What happened next was a huge blur, all I remember was that we were being pulled by many people, some of them men, some women and some men were wearing uniforms that belonged to some sort of military, and others wore hospital clothes, yet, they all pulled us in one direction, and that was to the outside world.

_Freedom._

I felt so happy, I could feel my chest swell, the light was so bright and cheerful, it made me smile, I heard Ashley exclaim from behind me "Look Jess! It's the sunlight!"

I don't remember how long I was in that hospital, but I had a feeling it was a long, long time, and I could feel my excitement bubbling up through my tired body.

"Yeah! And look-" I exclaim finally coming to the exit of the hospital, I breath in the fresh air, feeling the cool breeze whipping my face, and I sigh, before my eyes caught onto something.

I see a long bus parked literally on the doorstep of the hospital's steps, it looked like those tour bus's you can ride on in Oxford, which confused me somewhat, because it wasn't being used for going on a tour, it was being used to evacuate prisoners, and there were many people on it.

I grabbed her hand and we climbed aboard the bus, taking a seat next to each other, I glance behind myself and my eyes nearly pop out.

Was that…my Nan and granddad?

What were they doing here?

They don't notice me, and I frown; fine, be like that.

Most of the people were all sat there silently, only the voices of those trying to get others out from the hospital could be heard, that was when I remembered about my dad.

He was still inside! And the building was going to blow-up!

"Ashley! My dad!" I exclaimed, and she too looked round, back at where we came out from, surprisingly there were still more people coming out, but not so many as I presumed there were before.

In the midst of the crowds of people, I see my dad rushing out and over to us on the bus, and I let out a sigh of relief, thankful he was safe, he went and sat near the back, by my grandparents, they were all stone-faced, and my eyes twitched in annoyance.

_God, we were so close to dying, and they're not even happy!_

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: My nightmare's are so random and weird -.- lol. **

**But there you have it, total random horror.**

**Anywho, please review on your thoughts, Alma likes flames so long as they're specific I don't really care, cheers.**

**!REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
